Some Fun
by Smerphette
Summary: A KibaXShimamaru oneshot. THIS IS NOT MINE! MY OLDER COUSIN WROTE THIS! Warnimg, Yaoi! dont like, dont read, no kiddies allowed


KibaXShikamaru Smex. No kiddies allowed!

I'm only writing this, because I promised my cousin i'd post it for her online. ITS NOT MINE!

Warning, this is lemon

"Nooo! Shikamaru!" A long, seducing whine echoed in said boy's ear, and he felt his pants get tighter by the millisecond.

"What's the matter, Kiba? Don't you like me sucking you off?" Shikamaru smirked, as he continued to lick his pet's swollen member, teasing the slit with his tongue, and pumping him slightly. Shikamaru could feel it twitch and pulse under his touch, and he knew, he had control.

"Shika-ahh- I'm gon-nna kill y-you. Ahh!" Kiba was now passed the ability to create coherent sentences, so he just shut up, and enjoyed Shikamaru sucking him off.

The dog-man whined, as Shikamaru pulled away. "Aw, now don't get mad. I'm not done yet." He blew cold air on Kiba's erect manhood, as he pulled something out of his pocket. Shikamaru attacked Kiba, sucking twice as hard as before, and secured the object, around the base of the penis.

He continued his ministrations, until he felt his pet swell, just before getting ready to orgasm. "Nyah- I'm go- SHIKA!" Kiba gasped suddenly, feeling that he couldn't cum. His face felt pained after a moment, his eyes clouded and glazed over in the deepest state of lust. He was in heat, he need to cum, he needed to either fuck, or be fucked. He didn't care which at this point. "Shikamaru." He growled.

Said male, pulled Kiba to the floor, kissing him roughly, pushing his hot muscle into the other's mouth, which gave in instantly. The hot cavern was a virgin's. and Shikamaru intended for it to only be known to him.

Then, Shikamaru pinned Kiba to the floor, straddling him, rubbing his own erection against the hips below him. He winced; he wasn't going to last long, either. He reached down, and unbuckled his pants with one hand, pumping Kiba with the other, hard.

Kiba was shaking. The pit in his stomach was too much for him to bear. He growled, and felt himself slowly slipping into animal instincs.

"Fuck. Please. . .I n-need to. . ._cum! God _Shikamaru! Just like that! Ohhh- h-harder! Ohh _fuck!_" Kiba whined, then screamed, as his back arched, his hips rubbing aginst Shikamaru's now exposed, fully erect penis, aching for a release, from the frition.

Shikamaru lifted his hips away from Kiba's not wanting attention for his member yet. He made sure Kiba's pants were long gone. "Get on your knees." He commanded.

Kiba obeyed, not exactly realizing the situation. But when he remembered that now he could rid himself of the device not allowing him to cum, he reached down, and his hand was swatted away.

He was about to object, when suddenly, something long, hard, hot and wet, was shoved right up his ass, shreading his virgin barriers instantly. "HOLY MOTHER-FUCKING SHIIIIIT!" He howled in pain, but he nearly came from it.

Yes, Kiba was a masochist.

Shikamaru smirked again, wincing at how tight his uke was. He almost came, right then and there, inside him. He began a pace, agonizingly slow, even for him. He felt Kiba was on the verge of passing out from no release, so Shikamaru quickly solved that.

As soon as it was off, Shikamaru rammed so hard into Kiba, hitting his prostate dead on, Kiba came hard, spraying his semen all over the floor.

Shikamaru held it in. He wanted more. He thrusted, fast and hard, aiming for that sweet spot he knew would make Kiba cry out.

He couldn't help, but make sweet moans of ecstacy. Kiba was so fucking tight on his cock, it felt like it was being crushed under 2 tons of hot pressure. Shikamaru gripped Kiba's hips, digging his nails into the hickey-covered flesh.

He felt Kiba get incredibly tighter. He reached down, and pumped Kiba, as hard and fast as he could, as he thrusted the same way.

Kiba was drooling. He was going to cum again. He pushed his hips back, when his partner thrusted in, letting Shikamaru penetrate deeper than ever imaginable, his cock twitching, as it swelled up again.

They both cracked.

"HOLY _FUCK!"_

"OHH KAMIS, _YES!"_

Shikamaru rode out his orgasm, spilling his hot seed, deep within Kiba's anus. Kiba fell onto his elbows, unable to hold himself anymore. It was the biggest orgasm of his life.

Shikamaru pulled out, and layed next to Kiba, holding onto his waist for dear life, and fell asleep, as his lover did the same.

"See, Sakura! I _told _you Shikamaru was the seme!" A blonde snickered, as her pink-haired companion payed her $20.

"Shut it, Ino. At least I guessed right about Shino and Neji!" Sakura replied hastily, as the 2 girls stood, and left the window. What they didn't know, is that every one spied on them, when they did similar things with each other as well. . .will the cycle ever end?


End file.
